


Unorthodox

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Crossdressing, Fluff, Lee's imprisonment with the British, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10044092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: Banastre Tarleton insists upon Lee's companionship at a dinner party hosted in Howe's honor. Lee is amenable to this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> shrug for ban lol lololloll

“You’re beautiful.”

Banastre’s hand was soft on the small of Charles’ back, his nose pressed tight to the hollow just behind Lee’s ear.

“Thank you.”

Banastre laid a gentle little kiss against the back of Lee’s ear, his free hand raising to grip Charles’ elbow.

“Charlotte,” He mumbled, possessively, and Charles closed his eyes, leaning back into him.

“Yes.”

“My lady.”

“ _Yes_.”

Charles opened his eyes to meet Banastre’s gaze in the reflection in the mirror they stood before. Banastre’s grip tightened, and Charles turned a little to kiss him. The British officer’s hands drifted to settle at Lee’s waist, thumbs hooking just under the lip of his corset.

Lee had been all dolled up in women’s clothing, lips rouged, hair long and curling at the edges of his jaw. They were meant to be off to a dinner party hosted in Howe’s honor, and Banastre insisted on bringing him along as a companion. He was dressed as such in the name of discretion, and found he didn’t mind it in the slightest. Lee’s imprisonment with the British was unorthodox, to say the least.

 


End file.
